sevenbladesarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Skath
Arkander Skath is one of the original Shadows. A native D'raka, Skath is introduced shortly after Aer Soroval has begun her journey, traveling with her at the behest of his associate, Darrick Hauser. The two men are on their own mission, but what that is remains unknown for some time. Story Son of Skoll, Skath was born in Firamonaz and, like all D'raka, suffered from the persecution of foreign conquerors from Solaris. Despite this, he did have two Solaran friends, Aeson Agnar, son of Commander Pietr Sonde and grandson of King Agnar Randias, and Darrick, known to them then as Neil Autis. His friends knew him as Arkander, having a difficult time pronouncing his given name, Skath, in a proper D'raka accent. During the D'raka Revolution, Pietr fled Xelovia with Aeson, the latter demanding Arkander be brought with them. Having been forcibly abducted, Arkander was naturally bitter toward his old friend until Autis convinced Ace to allow him to live at the Sept of Aesar, a sanctuary governed by its creator, Taliel Alatheia. As young men, the trio reconciled and enlisted in the Solaran Guard, looking for adventure and excitement. Shortly thereafter, they suffered a humiliation which drove Ace into self-imposed "exile" while his friends hired themselves out to archaeologist Leumas Soroval, joining his expedition to Phantom Deep to retrieve the creature discovered there previously by Mathias on orders from King Dominic. Upon delivery to the scientist, Aeon Digeros, the duo found themselves imprisoned alongside their employer and all three were subjected to the experiments of Voltaire, Aeon's replacement after his death. Having allowed instinct to lead them to Aer Soroval, aiding in her quest to locate her younger brother, Skath was frequently driven into a rage by the power of Soulstorm's corrupting influence struggling to manipulate the companions and often put his allies in danger. However, alongside Darrick and Aer, Skath was able to defeat the dark creature and its power was contained within the Tartarus Gate, seemingly along with the brothers. Family Tree Skath is the son of Arkander Skoll and ultimately descended from Eodanil via the "goddess" Skathis whose son Saemir had a son Thorander. Personality Skath has a chaotic nature, however, when he's not out of control with violence, he is actually very calm, caring, quiet, and resolute. While he tries to act disciplined, he can't help expressing himself through shouts and crude gestures. He is an aggressive and enthusiastic swordsman and gets easily carried away. Most commonly, when situations call for action, Skath loses control and has to be tempered by Darrick. Relationships Skath treats Darrick like a brother. Though he finds him annoying, he strongly feels they only need for each other. Appearance Skath is 5'6" with long jet black hair and black eyes. When he's out of control, his eyes turn red. He wears all black clothes including a shirt, pants, and a long overcoat. He wears his wide-bladed katana in a sheath strapped to his waist. Abilities Skath possesses superhuman strength, agility, precision, and speed. He can also recover quickly from shocking/knock-down blows and critical injuries. These qualities make him especially dangerous when he goes berserk. Exported Character Skath is clearly based on Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII with only a few aspects having been changed, namely the color of his hair and eyes. See Also *Sorek Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Xelovian Category:Avatar